


In Memoriam

by TheNerdyTurtle96



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Emotional Healing, F/M, Goes with Manual Restart, Hurt/Comfort, Mourning kind of, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyTurtle96/pseuds/TheNerdyTurtle96
Summary: False is struggling to cope with the event that has completely changed her world. Stress is there to support her and help her heal.—————This will not make sense without reading at least chapter 1 of my story “Manual Restart”.
Relationships: FalseSymmetry/Welsknight
Kudos: 10





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet that goes with Manual Restart. I will say right now that this will not make sense without reading at least chapter 1 of that story. Shoutout to @The_Forgotten_Sister on Wattpad for the idea!

It had been a full week since Wels had fallen asleep and False was still desperately hurting. Every emotion that you could name had cycled through her at some point: anger, despair, frustration, shock. Grief came in all sorts of flavors and for her, it was the type that kept you just functional enough that everyone else thought you were fine. It felt like her head was barely above water and absolutely everything hurt.

Every place that she had loved before brought back memories that haunted her soul at all hours of the day and night. Sleeping was impossible, but so was staying awake. She didn't want to be a burden on anyone. Sure, a day or two of mandatory self-care was something every hermit had experienced multiple times, but she couldn't help but worry that everyone was getting sick of her needs.

How could they understand what she was going through, though? They didn't have the kind of relationship that she had had with Wels. Yes, everyone was friends and everyone was feeling the effects of Wels falling asleep and the lack of his cheerful presence around the server. No one else was struggling to get out of bed in the morning, sobbing over barely touched meals, or constantly drowning in their own head.

No one could really understand why this was her reaction, either. She had never told them about her relationship with Wels for a reason. Now, it was coming back to bite her. Only Xisuma, Doc, and Stress knew. Xisuma was always busy with Xisuma things and Doc was occupied trying to find a way to bring Wels back. That left Stress, who she spent hours talking and crying with. False always left those sessions feeling guilty for making Stress have to deal with her problems, though, thus negating any progress she may have made.

It wasn't even like Wels was dead and never coming back. Xisuma had confirmed that Wels was still alive and had perfectly fine vital signs. He and Doc just didn't know when Wels might wake up again. Neither of them had seen this before and though they tried to hide it from her, she could tell that they weren't very optimistic about the situation. The uncertainty of not knowing if or when Wels would wake up was by far the worst part. It could be in an hour, tomorrow, or never. There was absolutely no way to tell.

Stress was committed to trying to help False, though, and always reassured the distressed woman that her problems were very important and she was happy to help with them. One of her suggestions was to start trying to go back to old places, especially her half-complete town out by Area 77. As the two of them wandered around the project, a spark or two lit in the back of False's head, giving her small ideas about improvements and future additions. However, most of her mind was drowning in old memories, tears streaking down her face. Stress put an arm around her friend's shoulder and False leaned into the touch, craving an anchoring point.

Wels seemed to be around every corner, laughing so hard he was crying, helping place blocks and adding small details, giving her cheek a light kiss. All of the remembering hurt and she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself. Having yet another breakdown was not the goal here.

Thankfully, no one else was around to see the two women walking and Stress gently comforting False. It was a fairly private moment for her and she only trusted Stress to share it with her. Soon enough, they had traveled through the entire town and were back at the start. There really wasn't that much built and it was truly time to get back to the project. Her expression weary and pained, False took a few moments to look over the area before wiping away another round of tears.

While she was thinking about nothing in particular in silence, Stress turned to her and lowered her voice to a quiet whisper.

"Have you thought of a name for this place yet?"

False had actually thought about it a lot. Ironically enough, it came from a conversation a few weeks ago with Wels. He had been keeping her company as she worked on one of the first buildings and they were brainstorming names for the project. At some point, Wels had joked that they could hide his name in there somewhere, since he was helping with the building occasionally. False had thought that hilarious and the two had eventually arrived at a name that both of them loved. Thinking about the discussion now was tough, but she knew that it was still the perfect name.

"Yes," she replied. "The name is Falsewell."

"That's a lovely name," Stress warmly affirmed.

"I wasn't completely sure about using it, but I need to now," False explained. "Wels came up with it."

Stress gave her hand a squeeze and False let another round of tears fall down her face and stain her jacket. They weren't quite as many tears of despair as before, though they were still present. With that one small step, the memories and mental images suddenly seemed a little less bitter and a tad more sweet.


End file.
